Kaos
Kaos is the main antagonist of the Skylanders video game franchise, although his role is often downgraded to the secondary antagonist by other, stronger villains, such as his mother, the Golden Queen, and The Darkness. He is the archenemy of the Skylanders. History Before he became evil, some say that Kaos was born a prince. But after years of suffering insults about his ugly looks and bad smells, he kicked his father in the widdershins, gave up his royal name and headed out into the wilderness along with his faithful and equally ugly butler, Glumshanks. Role in the Games ''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure'' After being banished to the Outlands, Kaos returned to Skylands in another attempt to destroy the Core of Light. He summoned his evil forces, who immediately began losing the battle against the Skylanders. However Kaos had a secret weapon and unleashed a Hydra that succeeded in destroying the Core of Light, banishing the Skylanders out of Skylands and causing Master Eon to become a spirit. With the Core of Light gone, Kaos immediately began his rule over Skylands, but soon caught the attention of the returning Skylanders and the new Portal Master. Attempts to stop them using the Eternal Sources failed, and Kaos retreated back to the Outlands when the Skylanders successfully repaired the Core of Light. Knowing that Kaos still had the very weapon that destroyed the Core, the Skylanders and the new Portal Master transported to Kaos's lair, where they underwent a long battle against Kaos, his dark replicas of the Skylanders and the infamous Hydra. After a long fight, the Hydra is driven away, and Kaos is captured by the Skylanders and imprisoned briefly at the Ruins. There, Hugo banished Kaos to Earth where the evil Portal Master was turned into a toy and soon tormented by a dog. ''Skylanders: Giants'' After being banished to Earth, Kaos became unfrozen due to his status as a Portal Master. After being contacted by his butler, Glumshanks, he used a Portal of Power used in a toy store display to return to Skylands, but not before taunting the Skylanders still trapped in toy form. Upon his arrival, he landed in a very ancient part of the world and discovered the remnants of a civilization that ruled Skylands over 10,000 years ago; a race of magical and technological beings called the Arkeyans. Kaos unintentionally reactivated one of their robots, the Arkeyan Conquertron, and quickly learned that if he could acquire something known as the "Iron Fist of Arkus", he coud not only reactivate the entire army of Arkeyan robots but also command them. With that kind of power, Kaos would pretty much be unstoppable and it's up to the new Portal Master, the Skylanders, and the Giants to stop Kaos and the Arkeyans. After being defeated once again by the Skylanders, Kaos and Glumshanks retreated back to their castle, only to be confronted by Kaos's Mother. ''Skylanders: Swap Force'' Kaos concocted a plan to evilize one of the Ancient Elementals in the Cloudbreak Islands so that when the Elementals perform their ritual in replenishing the magic of Skylands, they will instead spread darkness. The evil Portal Master uses Evilizer devices to turn innocent creatures into darker versions of their former selves. Helping him on his plan is Kaos' Mom, who is revealed to be a dark Portal Master like her son. ''Skylanders: Trap Team'' Using his newly constructed Frequency Madulator, Kaos freed the villains, mainly the Doom Raiders, from Cloudcracker Prison at the hopes of them helping the evil Portal Master fulfill his latest plan in ruling Skylands. However the strong elite of villains had other motives and cast aside Kaos in favor of following their leader, the Golden Queen. The Golden Queen allowed Kaos and Glumshanks to stay, only to come up with a plan of her own, stating it's "solid gold". As dissent grows in the ranks, Kaos, sought to take back control, commences "Operation Sabotage". He intervened at Phoenix Psanctuary to sabotage Chef Pepper Jack's plan on stealing the Phoenix Chicken, but backfired, his smoke rocket allowing Chef Pepper Jack to get away with an egg from the Phoenix Chicken. When attempts of winning over the Doom Raiders failed, Kaos lashed at the Golden Queen for her ultimate goal of having all of the gold in Skylands over being its ruler. The evil Portal Master foolishly challenged the Queen to an "Evil-off" with the winner taking all and the control of the Doom Raiders and Skylands. Unfortunately, it ended rather quickly and poorly for Kaos as the Golden Queen simply turned him to a gold statue. Having lost Glumshanks and his hideout to the Doom Raiders, Kaos was forced to make a truce with the Skylanders for help in defeating the strong villains who betrayed him. After acquiring an Information Squid from Mags' home village in Rainfish Riviera, the heroes wanted to know why the Doom Raiders were obtaining Traptanium. Eventually, the Information Squid turned out to be Kaos who soon turned into an unlikely alliance with the heroes, but it won't last long until the Golden Queen is captured. With Kaos being the only lead to where the Doom Raiders were, he lent his assistance by telling the heroes the whereabouts of Dreamcatcher and later accompanied the Skylanders to the Wilikin Workshop where he created the Wilikin. Much to his shock, Kaos found his workshop under the control of Dr. Krankcase and helped the Skylanders infilitrate the factory. He became captured by the mad doctor, who was ordered by the Golden Queen to retrieve Kaos in order to travel through time for their plans. During the Skylanders' battle with Dr. Krankcase, Kaos was taken away by Wolfgang to Time Town, where the werewolf began using Kaos's power to mess with time. The Skylanders managed to rescue Kaos, but Wolfgang escaped into the future. After the Skylanders defeated the Golden Queen, Kaos and Glumshanks took control of The Ultimate Weapon. Glumshanks warned him that too much Stinkocity was very dangerous, to which the dark Portal Master ignored, saying that Traptanium is the "ultimate power source", having a much different effect on a Dark Portal Master. Kaos powered himself with the combined Stinkocity and Traptanium, turning into Ultra Traptanium Kaos. With this power, he was able to see the new Portal Master through the fourth-wall and planned to not only conquer Skylands, but also pull the new Portal Master from their world and trap them in Traptanium. The Skylanders infiltrated the Ultimate Weapon to face Kaos, who underwent a fearsome transformation to battle the heroes. After a long battle, it ended in Kaos's defeat and capture. During the credits, Kaos complained about how the player had an entire army (the developers) helping them when all he had was Glumshanks. Skylanders: SuperChargers Despite being captured during the previous game, Kaos was far from reformed; in fact, he was merely biding his time until he could gain his powers back and take revenge (a fact revealed in the Skylanders comics). Once he reclaimed them, he led a preemptive strike against all of Skylands, imprisoning any potential threats to his rule and somehow severing the link between portals and Skylands. His crowning achievement, however, was the assembly of the Sky Eater- a massive sky station that literally ate the sky, which was powered by The Darkness. Glumshanks had doubts concerning the Darkness, but Kaos (ever overconfident in his abilities) believed the substance was harmless, even after it gained sentience. Skylanders: Imaginators In this game, Kaos has an evil army of Imaginators, known as Doomlanders, which he creates one and sends it to the Skylanders Academy's library. That Doomlander escapes with a book about mind magic and gives it to Kaos, who uses mind magic to make his Doomlander stronger. His Doomlander is then defeated, but Kaos gets away with the book. Personality Kaos is shown to be rude, haughty, and pretentious to his minions a lot, especially Glumshanks. He is sometimes afraid of a villain more powerful than him, such as his mother, the Doom Raiders, and the Darkness. Though, Kaos wasn't always like this. When he was little, Kaos created the Wilikins as his friends. But as soon as Kaos discovered that he was a Portal Master, he decided to leave the Wilikins and his royal name. Sometimes, he even works with the Skylanders, in order to accomplish his goals. In the expansion pack, Mirror of Mystery, ''he has an dimensional counterpart who is much nicer than him. Physical Appearance Kaos is very short, slender, and bald. He has tan skin and red eyes. He wears a block robe, wears a lot of black eye makeup, and has a blue symbol on his head. Powers and Abilities It is revealed in ''Skylanders Superchargers that Kaos' powers originated from the symbol upon his head. If that symbol is removed from him, it is shown that he is powerless without it. Gallery Kaos.jpg 300px-Kaos.jpg Lord Kaos.jpg|Lord Kaos (Kaos) drinking his apple juice. Kaos Card.jpg|Kaos's own Trading Card (Part of an April Fools' joke). Kaos, Cyclopses, Mesmeralda & Bubba Greebs.jpg|Kaos, Cyclopses, Mesmeralda, and Bubba Greebs Super Evil Kaos.jpg|Super Evil Kaos Kaos, Cyclopses & Greebles.jpg|Kaos, Cyclopses, and Greebles Evolved Kaos.jpg|Evolved Kaos. Robokaos.png|Robo Kaos Super_kaos.jpg|Super Kaos Trivia *He was voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz who also did the voice of Zim in Invader Zim and Billy from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Kaos is pronounced identically to the word "chaos". *Kaos bears a resemblance to Gollum from the Lord of the Rings trilogy. **He also bears resemblance to Quan Chi from Mortal Kombat. *In The Machine of Doom, it is mentioned that Kaos has brothers who are his exact opposite (blessed with long, flowing locks, good looks and devastating charm). While in the games, Kaos is an only child. *His name is identical to the robot boss KAOS from Donkey Kong Country 3. *As the final boss of Skylanders Imaginators, he, with Brain's mind magic, mutates into "Super Kaos" and takes a similar appearance to Goku. *Kaos owes Terrafin five dollars. *In Skylanders Trap Team, Kaos is the only trapable villain with an attack that can refill his timer. *One of Kaos's first attempts at taking over Skylands didn't involve force at all. He simply placed statues of himself all throuout Skylands and hoped people would assume that he's the ruler. It didn't work. *Kaos has a serious earwax condition. Category:Magic Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Comedic Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Archenemy Category:Evil from the past Category:Mental Illness Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dimwits Category:In love villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Monsters Category:Imprisoned Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti-Villain Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hungry Villains Category:Giant Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Master of Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:God Wannabe Category:Supervillains Category:Kidnapper Category:Outcast Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Mastermind Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Sadists Category:Monster Master Category:Provoker Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Skylanders Villains Category:Spyro Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Tragic Villain